


In which Dave is woken from a sex dream by actual sex from his boyfriend

by WaywardVulpes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Wake-Up Sex, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardVulpes/pseuds/WaywardVulpes
Summary: Karkat wakes Dave up with Sex





	In which Dave is woken from a sex dream by actual sex from his boyfriend

     You wake up slowly at first, surprised and irritated that it's still dark out. You'd never had problems with waking up in the middle of the night since you and Dave started sleeping together, so naturally, you're pissed. Before you can shake it off and go back to sleep you realize what woke you up. Dave is wrapped around you, a leg sprawled over your side, an arm under you, and an arm over your side, which is completely normal for you two. Both of you clung to shit when you slept, so it was an unsaid agreement that there would be cuddling. What you notice, however, is the soft noises coming from your matesprite's mouth. At first, it just sounds like the noises he usually makes, some whimpers and snores, a couple words (the way he talks in his sleep is adorable), but then you realize what is actually happening. He's moaning. More specifically, he's moaning your name. Which wouldn't be a problem except for the fact that something hard is pressing against your leg. It takes you a moment to register what it is. Of course you would forget that human bulges get hard. You had only bucketed a couple times and troll bulges were flexible.   
     You decide, with a deep sigh, to ignore it and try to go back to sleep. There had been times in the past that you had woken up in the middle of the night from your own wet dreams, and luckily Dave hadn't ever noticed. As you get closer to sleep you feel Dave shift slightly and wait for him to wake up. He doesn't. What he does do is tighten his leg around your hip and  _grind against you._ You want to wake him up and get mad at him but it's been so long since you bucketed with him and he was moaning your name and you could feel  _your nook getting wet from it, fucking Strider._ You chew on your lip for a second, considering, then decide it would be a nice way to deal with both of your problems and get revenge on Dave for waking you up.   
     You slowly wiggle out of your shorts, careful not to wake Dave, which you realize is somewhat ridiculous, considering he was probably about to be woken up. You twist your ankle around, throwing the shorts onto the floor, and then wait for a second, trying to get your breath to even out. Dave moans your name quietly, rutting against you gently, his human bulge rubbing against your nook. You bite back a whine and wait for Dave to be still again. Once he's still, you reach behind yourself and gently grab his dick. You shift your body slightly, legs tilting forward so your nook was more available. You can't believe you're doing this. You press the head of it against your nook and slowly push your hips back onto it. You hear the shaky breath Dave takes before he moans your name again tilts his hips forward. You bite down on your hand, stifling the loud moan that threatens to escape from your lips. _How is he so good even when he was sleeping?_ You think to yourself, getting interrupted in midsentence at another half thrust.   
     "Fuck..." You whine quietly and push back against him. With your free hand you reach down and grab your bulge. You shudder and begin to pump yourself slowly, quiet gasps occasionally escaping from behind your hand. You feel Dave shift behind you and freeze. Your plan was to wake him up so why are you so anxious? Dave let out a sound that seemed like a mix of a sigh and moan, which was the sound he made when he woke up. You hold your breath. Dave holds his breath.  
     "Fuck. Fuck, Karkat I-" Dave moves to shake you but you look over your shoulder at him, your face flushing so fucking red you want to pull the sheet over your head. "I'm so sorry I-"  
     "I thought I would help you with your problem," You whisper in a voice that was much deeper than what you meant to use. Dave gazed at you for a moment before blushing profusely.   
     "I usually wake up and take care of it on my own, I'm sorry I-" You pull his head towards yours and connect your lips gently. Dave hums contently and runs his hand down your side, resting it on your hip. "If this is... do you... want to continue or should I-"   
     "Dave," you say flatly and see him raise an eyebrow slightly. "We haven't had sex in weeks. I am fucking dying over here. If it's okay with you, I would  _really_ appreciate it if we could continue." As soon as you finish talking you wish you would have phrased it differently. Now he would feel pressured and it would be your fault and-   
     You're interrupted by Dave pushing you over so you lay on your chest. He pulls out of you and you kind of feel like crying, even though just thinking about that makes your face screw up in frustration because it was ridiculous that Dave could make you feel this way, but he gets on top of you and nudges your legs apart. You slide your arms under the pillow, ready to muffle yourself if you start getting loud, and Dave pulls your hips up.  
     A shiver goes through your spine as Dave rubs his shaft against the entrance of your nook. You shove your face into the pillow, hoping that Strider won't notice the way you're already blushing, but you can almost feel his smirk. Before you can make a snide comment he slowly slides into you, leaning down and moaning, his warm breath tickling your neck. You bite down on the pillow and get mad at yourself for already wanting to scream his name. His hand slides up your torso, stopping at your collarbone and brushing his knuckles over them. That asshole knew how sensitive that area was and you would be pissed but your thoughts were pulled from that to how amazing his hand felt wrapping around your bulge. He begins to move his hips slowly, hardly noticeable at first, not wanting to hurt you even though he should know by now that he wouldn't. As his movements grew longer and faster his hand moved from your chest to your back and slid up, brushing through your hair before rubbing the base of your horn.   
     A purr erupts in your throat suddenly and you push back desperately against him. He trails his lips over your shoulders and you can feel him mouthing silent curses as he snaps his hips forward. You arch your back slightly, allowing him to go deeper, and you have to stifle a scream of his name as he thrusts right against your shame globes. You open your mouth against the pillow, a silent plea for more, because you hadn't done this in so long and it felt so  _fucking_ good.   
     "Jesus, Karkat..." Dave panted against your ear, kissing it lazily as his hips jerked forward. "You're so fucking tight." You cry out his name into the pillow and push against him, causing him to go impossibly further inside you. Your bulge wraps around his hand and stiffens, leaking genetic material on his hand. Not a second later you felt yourself explode in a fit of firework, releasing enough genetic material to fill an entire bucket more than three times. Dave slams as far into as he possibly can before pressing his open mouth on your shoulder as he shuddered and released inside you. You felt yourself swell slightly with the amount of cum filling you and moaned softly. Dave kissed up your shoulder and neck, pecking your cheek gently before collapsing on top of you. You sighed contentedly and turned your head, connecting your lips lazily, both of you unable to do anything but whisper each other's names among a myriad of curse words and 'I love you's and touch each other tiredly.   
     It wasn't long before Dave was snoring softly and you don't have the heart to wake him up, so you close your eyes and fall asleep to the sound of his beating heart.  
  
  



End file.
